Touch of the Heart
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: One person can change you're whole life. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

Touch of the Heart

I used to think my life to be perfect. I mean I had my wonderful boyfriend, my sister, and my parents. It was wonderful…until one day it all came crashing down…Everything I once had, came to an end.

My sister was diagnosed with cancer, not many weeks later she was gone. Then not long after that my boyfriend and his parents had moved out of state. Haven't heard from him since…And last but not least, my parents had split up. Talk about a hectic life...

-

"Lilly…did you even here what I just said?" I looked up from my paper. "Uh…" The teacher slammed her fist on the desk. "Wrong answer…" she shouted. I looked down at the ground. This really fricking sucks, I thought, I really wish Oliver was still here.

Just then the teacher came running over to me, an angry expression on her face. "Principal's office._ Now_." She shouted with anger. I grunted beneath my breath as I got up and made my way to the principal's office.

As I walked into the office I was greeted with a groan from one of the secretary's. "What did you did now Lillian?" The women asked. I grew angry; she knows my name is Lilly! "First of all it's Lilly not Lillian. And it's nothing that you need to know about…" I said coldly. She gave me a cold glare. Unfortunately I was use to that…

I hurriedly walked into his office but there was a girl who he had been talking to. Someone I did not recognize. "Why hello there Lillian." He said in his deep voice.

I groaned once again. "It's Lilly!" I shouted, irritated.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just explain to me why you have been to my office every day this week…" He spoke sharply. I let out a grunt. "I don't know…" I said nervously. The principal's face turned red with flustering anger. Kind of like my mom when she doesn't get her drink. "You are getting on my nerves Miss Truscott! I'm tired of seeing you here everyday. You either get your act together or you're outta here. The choice is yours."

"Well in that case I am so outta here!" I said running out of his office and out of the school.

-

I ran for hours not knowing where I was anymore. Everything looked different. I didn't recognize the place. Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was; a tall girl with long brown curls and blue eyes. "Uh can I help you?" I asked, confusion shown on my face. She smiled warmly. "I was just wondering if you were new here." She said.

I gave her a confused look. "What?"

She slightly laughed. Okay, now I was really lost in what she was saying. _New to what?_ I thought. "Well I've never seen you here before…Did you just move here or something?" She said, smiling. I shook my head. "Where exactly am I?" I looked at her waiting for an answer. The brown haired girl smiled, again… "You're in Tennessee." Tennessee? What the hell? I was just in friggin Kentucky… How the hell can I be here? "What? Tennessee? No, you've gotta be mistaken… Please tell me you are…" I said, panicking.

She looked at me with sympathy. "I'm sorry, but this is Tennessee." She said softly. I grunted beneath my breath. How the freaking hell did I end up in freaking Tennessee? I only ran for like 3 hours…I think. "I don't believe you…" I hissed. "How the hell am I supposed to get to my friggin house if I'm all the way in the middle of friggin no where?!"

The girl stared at me with blankness. "Where'd you come here from?" She asked.

"My mother." I grunted. She shook her head. "You know what I mean…" I rolled my eyes at her; she was getting on my nerves. "Kentucky." Her eyes widened, "Kentucky?" I nodded my head up and down. "That's miles away from here! How the heck did you manage to get here?" She asked, curiously. "I was running and somehow I ended up in this place…"

The girl looked at me in shock. "Oh my gosh, you ran all the way here…? By yourself?" She asked softly. I shook my head yes. "Who cares if I did?"

"That's a long way! You must be extremely tired…Why don't you come with me?" She stated. I thought about it for a moment then nodded and followed her.

-

The girl opened the door to a really big house with many acres of land. I nearly gasped at the size of the house. "Holy crap, you're house is huge…" I said a huge shock in my eyes. She laughed. "Well, we share the house with my grandma and grandpa." I gave her a strange look. She laughed, shaking her head and opened the door. "So what's your name?" She asked, smiling.

"Lilly." I said.

She was still smiling. How can a person smile so much? "Aww…What a cute name. I'm Miley." She said. I shook my head. "Uh…Thanks. Yours too…" I said uncomfortably. We walked into her living room and sat down.

"So Lilly, tell me…Why'd you run all the way here?" She asked.

I let out a loud sigh, shaking my head. "None of your business." I hissed. The girl looked at me with sympathy. I rolled my eyes. She grabbed my hand, holding it in her own. Her hand is soft, I thought. What the hell kind of friggin thought is that!? I shook my head, snapping me out of the thought.

"Lilly, please just tell me. I know we just met and stuff, but you seem like you could use some help." She said.

I rolled my eyes again; who the hell does she think she is? She doesn't have the right to say I need help! "I don't need freaking help." I said coldly. She sighed, shaking her head. "Yes you do, I can tell by the way you're acting." I couldn't take that crap anymore, so I started to get up to leave. And of course Miley had to stop me. She grabbed my hand and gently pushed me back down. Unfortunately there was a bruise there from my mother, so it kind of hurt which is why I winced in pain.

Miley noticed and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Lilly, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to stop you from leaving." She said, rubbing her hand on my bruised arm. I looked down in pain. "I…It's okay, you didn't hurt me…I already had a bruise there…" I said. She still continued to rub my arm, it actually was quite relaxing. "How'd you get it?"

I gulped, not wanting to tell her the truth. So I quickly came up with a lie. "I was hit in the arm with a basketball during gym." I said, hoping she'd buy it. Luckily for me, she did. "Aww, I hate when that happens." She said softly. "Now please tell me why you ran all the way here. And don't lie."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know…I just started running and ended up here."

She let out a sigh, "No, I mean why did you run? What made you do that?" She asked. Again, I just shrugged. Why the hell doesn't friggin matter? Gosh. "I don't friggin know. Just stop asking. Anyways I have to get home before…" I stopped what I was saying realizing what I was about to say. "…Before my mom gets too worried…" I completed. Miley shook her head as she stroked my arm again. "Lilly, you're not going all the way back there now. First of all it's way too far for you to just run there and second it's getting dark out, you're not walking out there at night. So you might as well just stay here for the night. My dad won't mind." She said sternly but not in a mean way.

I groaned. "Ugh, fine. But I have to call my mom." I spoke taking out my phone. She nodded and got up, leaving the room. But for some reason I could tell she was in the room next to it, watching what I was doing.

I dialed my mom's number, and then pressed talk. After a few rings she picked up. "What?" She said in a hoarse voice. As usual she was in a bad mood. I sighed sadly. "Hi mom. Uh…I won't be home tonight...I'm kind of-" My mother cut me off by yelling at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You better get your ass home, Lillian." She said in her cold voice. I hated her now, all she ever did was yell at me day and night. Beat me day and night, as well. I slammed the phone shut, I couldn't take this anymore. It hurt too much.

As soon as I knew it, tears started pouring from my eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore and it had to be when I'm at someone's house. But you know what? I didn't really give a crap. I just needed to cry for once in my life, I just had too.

Miley saw me crying and rushed in, wrapping a gentle arm around my shoulder. "Lilly, why are you crying? Did you're mom say something that upset you?" I shook my head, lying. But I just couldn't tell her, I mean we just met. She pulled me closer to where she was sitting, resting my head onto her shoulder. The girl stroked my hair, softly with the tips of her fingers. "Come on Lilly…you can tell me…" She said, with sincerity in her voice and eyes.

"I just…I just can't tell you…I…I'm sorry…" I chocked out.

She nodded as she continued to run her hand through my hair. It kind of felt comforting to have someone with me while I was crying. "It's okay Lilly! I understand why you can't tell me. But if you ever feel you can, go right ahead." She said softly into my ear. I soon drifted off to sleep.

-

I woke up after probably about an hour, I looked over to see Miley smiling at me. Geez that girl smiles too much, I thought. "Sleep okay?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled as she caressed my cheek.

"How about I introduce you to my family now? Maybe it'll make you feel better." She smiled warmly at me.

I nodded in agreement and we were off to meet her family...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We headed up a long case of stairs, Miley leading the way. She stopped when we came across a hallway with many different doors. "Come on Lilly, I'll let you in my room and I'll get the family to come in there so we don't have to go to every room in the house." She spoke as she opened the door which I'm guessing led to her room. I slowly walked in, taking a seat on the huge wooden bed. Holy fricking crap, this people are fricking rich. I really wish my mom and I could afford this stuff. Miley was off to get the members belonging to her family while I waited in her room.

She actually seemed like a nice girl, kind of acted like my…my sister… I really miss that girl, I thought to myself. All of sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of feet making their way to the room. Oh holy darn she's got one big family…A blondish-brown haired boy standing next to a blonde haired girl, I assumed must be her siblings, then two middle aged adults, her parents I assume. And last but not least her grandparents. They all had welcoming smiles on their faces, yet I still felt weird being here.

"Why hello there." A deep voice greeted me. I looked over to the boy, her brother, and then looked elsewhere. "Uh hi…" I said quietly. He smiled kindly at me, "What's your name? I'm Jackson." He asked.

"Lilly." I muttered beneath my breath.

He looked at me weirdly, then looked away. I sat there looking down at my hands as I started to get antsy. "Anyway, Lilly this is my sister…" She was pointing to the blonde girl standing next to Jackson, "…Hannah…" The girl looked friendly, I guess… She had a smile on her face as well. What else is new? All these people do is smile. Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile. I don't understand them.

I was then pulled of my thoughts by a soft "hello" from Miley's sister. "Hi." I replied back, quietly. This felt really awkward, I mean I'm not even suppose to be here… I don't get it, I can make a friend in place I don't even live but at home I can't even make one.

I stood there a while as Miley's family introduced themselves to me. After I had met every single member in her family, at her house, Miley kicked them out of her room. Which I quietly laughed at. That was something I used to do at my house.

"Your family seems very nice." I spoke quietly. Which of course made the other girl smile. What else is new? "Aww, well thank you." She smiled warmly at me. I rolled my eyes.

Miley looked at the ground, then back up towards me. "So what time are you leaving tomorrow? Not that I want you to leave…" She asked quietly, fiddling with her thumbs. I looked down with a sigh…Why the hell am I feeling this way? Why am I wanting to stay here? I asked myself silently.

I must have gotten lost in thought as I could hear my name being faintly called. A soft tap I had felt against my shoulder, it had been the thing to bring me back to the real world. "Lilly, you okay?" The girl sitting beside me asked, stroking the top of my shoulder with the palm of her soft tan hands. I quickly nodded my head. "Yeah, sorry…I was just lost in thought…" I rolled my eyes. The other girl sitting beside I let out a soft laugh. "I always get lost in thought myself. What were ya thinkin' about Lil?" A smile was stretched upon her face.

Oh my goodness…I thought…she called me Lil! Wait…why the hell do I care if she did? Who cares if she called me Lil? Everyone calls me that… What the hell is wrong with me today? What's with all these crazy friggin thoughts? I…I don't understand it… Am I…? NO! I thought to myself. I am not! _Yes you are…_A voice in my head told me. "I AM NOT!" I yelled out loud. Oh my gosh, did I just do that…?

Miley looked at me concern in her eyes… She softly stroked my shoulder. "You okay there Lil?" She asked me.

I shook my head yes. Oh man it felt so good to have a friend to talk to…reminds me of how Oliver was before he left the town we lived in all our lives. Gosh I fricking miss him…He was my only friend, not including boyfriend, I've ever had there. Besides my sister, if you even consider that to be a friend. I wish I could I start fresh…Wait maybe I can…!

I glanced over to the brunette; a warm smile was upon her face. "Hey, uh, Miley…?" I started. She looked at me, placing an arm around my shoulder. Another thing reminding me of old times… "Yeah Lil?" I took a deep breath then opened my mouth to speak.

"Well, I was wondering…wondering…" I looked down for a moment. "…Wondering if maybe…possibly I could…uh stay here for a while…?..." I asked still looking down at the ground. Miley gave me a bright smile, wrapping me into a hug. "Most definitely Lilly." She smiled warmly at me. A smile came upon my face as well. What the hell? Why the hell am I fricking smiling? "Thank you." I said.

"Aww, please Lilly don't thank me. You're welcomed to stay here for as long as you want." She smiled softly at me. Geez, this girl is so friggin nice…I thought. Great another one of those thoughts… _Oh you know you like her Lilly…_My conscience said to me. I rolled my eyes, shaking the thought away.

-

My phone went off to the song of "Only Time" . "Hello?" I said into the receiver of the phone in my hand. "Where the hell are you Lillian Rosa Truscott?" I heard my mother shout angrily into the phone. I rolled my eyes, typical mother.

"At a friends." I simply said.

"Friends?" She chuckled at the other end of the line. "You don't have any fucking friends Lillian!" She yelled. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I can't believe she just said that… Why the hell is she being such an ass? "Shut the hell up mother. I do have friends! You don't know me… And I'm not coming back home…so goodbye…" My voice started to crack. I hurried up and hung up the phone being overpowered by soft cries. I curled into a position a cat would be in and hid in the corner of the room, bawling my eyes out. I couldn't handle this anymore…it's … it's just too hard…

The next thing I knew my body was being wrapped into a tight embrace by the girl who had let me stay here. "Lilly…what happened? What's wrong?" She asked, hugging me close. I didn't answer, I was too busy bawling my eyes out over what my mother had said to me over the phone. I could feel her had moving slowly up and down my back, it actually felt quite soothing. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, resting my head upon her shoulder. Her hand softly stroked my cheek, wiping some of the tears away from my eyes.

I let out a sniffle and then finally had stopped crying. "Sorry…" I faintly said.

She made her grasp tighter. "Lil, don't be sorry! You're allowed to cry. All I wanna know is what made you so upset…" She spoke softly, running her hand softly through my long hair. "Nothing…it was nothing…" I said quietly. She shook her head, sighing. "Lil, I know you're lying…please just tell me…I'll be here for you." She said with sincerity, placing a soft kiss into my hair.

Oh…my…goodness…Miley just… _She just kissed your hair._ My conscience finished my thought for me. I was in complete shock…


End file.
